


Come Undone

by thesaltybitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Brother/Brother Incest, Casino Royale AU, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sibling Incest, Spy!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltybitch/pseuds/thesaltybitch
Summary: Thor can keep himself together for most of the shitty things his life deals him.Loki is there for the times when he can't.





	Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!!
> 
> Here's a little Casino Royale/DuranDuran mashup AU for you! 
> 
> Written and edited at breakneck speed by yours truly.
> 
>   
> __  
> Can't ever keep from falling apart  
>  At the seams.  
> Can I believe you're taking my heart  
> To pieces.  
> -Come Undone, Duran Duran  
> 

"Quite the body count you're stacking up."

Thor remained impassive behind the dark aviators, his posture conveying nothing with his arms hanging loosely at his sides. If he succumbed to his impulses he would have thrown up, but he didn't. He'd seen enough death by now that it wasn't a surprise to him but there were times when it still made his stomach turn. This was one of those times.

"She was tortured first," Coulson said, his manner was always direct. "Since you'd already killed her husband, there was nobody left to question." He paused for a moment. "Did she know anything that could compromise you?"

"No."

"Not your name? Or what you were after?"

Thor removed the sunglasses and let them hang limply from his fingers. It was an old-fashioned sentiment but it seemed callous and disrespectful to wear them, like a hat inside a church.

"No."

Coulson said nothing beside him.

Back in his suite, Thor showered and scrubbed himself raw. The hot water and soft towels did nothing to ease the pit in the base of his stomach. Casualties along the line of duty were to be expected but it never got any easier.

He flopped onto the bed and let his wet hair soak into the expensive, Egyptian cotton sheets. Everything smelled too clean, like fancy laundry detergent and expensive coconut shampoo. He shouldn't have the luxury of experiencing death secondhand if he'd caused it. He should be subjected to the smell of blood, piss, and gore and all the gruesome things that went with death.

He'd needed release. She'd been close to his mark. It should have been a clean recon mission of sorts, in and out. Clearly he couldn't afford to keep his enemies quite so close.

Thor brought a hand up and drew absent circles on his chest hair as he stared at the ceiling. He didn't want to close his eyes. He knew what waited for him there and he would rather keep his eyes open for as long as he possibly could.

His chest felt tight.

Before he'd even realized it was in his hand, he had reached for his phone and pressed the only speed dial he had.

It only rang once before a snippy voice picked up.

"I'm at work, Thor."

"I know," Thor said, feeling his brain relax at the familiar tones of his brother's voice. "Are you busy?"

There was a pause on the other end and Thor could practically hear the gears click into place as Loki put two and two together. 

"No."

It was a dirty lie and they both knew it, but Thor couldn't bring himself to hang up.

"Here, let me tell you about this fucking client," Loki said.

And without further preamble he launched into a tirade that could rival the best of them. Thor let his voice wash over him and felt the tangled threads of his mind loosen, momentarily soothed by the pretense of normalcy. He didn't know if Loki understood exactly how much he needed him, but he could recognize a cry for help when it happened. He even had the grace not to mention it.

Thor closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

 

* * *

 

Blood dripped down his arm and into the metallic grooves of the Kimber 1911 that dangled from his hand. Another job went awry. 

Truth be told, he shouldn't have taken the job. He knew it was too much of a risk and he was technically on vacation; if such a thing existed in his profession. Loki had managed to score tickets to the Belmont Stakes and all but threatened Thor within an inch of his life if he did not accompany him. Thor had no love for horse racing but Loki absolutely loved it. It was as good an excuse as any to get away from his life for a little bit and relax. Plus, they rarely saw each other.

And somehow he had still ended up here, covered in blood, letting himself into the hotel room to be greeted by silence.

It wasn't his blood. By all accounts he should have been bleeding, but all he had to show for his efforts tonight were his mark's blood and a throbbing headache from where he'd been struck with a metal pipe.

Just another day in the life.

Alcohol. He needed alcohol. He went to the kitchen and poured himself a few fingers of bourbon, his nerves eerily calm from years of abuse. Nothing helped against the adrenaline, though, and his hand shook as he brought the glass it to his lips.

Fuck.

He needed to be clean. He left the gun on the counter. The bourbon went with him.

Dirty red prints stained the cup as he set it on the stark white bathroom counter. More of the same smeared across the silver hardware of the sink as he ran the water and scrubbed. He knew it would take a good while to get the crimson out of his skin. The water ran pink beneath his hands, the water steaming up and mingling with the coppery smell of the blood.

This was taking too long. Thor turned the faucet off more aggressively than necessary and stalked to the shower to turn it on as hot as he could stand it.

His head pounded and the night flashed in front of his eyes. The sick snap of flesh on bone, the stairwell, the warmth of the newly dead bodies as he dragged them into the broom closet and called Heimdall for cleanup. He wasn’t upset. He wasn’t shaken. Hell, he wasn’t even numb to it anymore, he was just tired. 

He took the drink with him as he stepped into the shower fully clothed and let the water soak into him. A part of him almost wanted to leave the blood caked in his fingernails and packed into the skin of his arms. He sank to the ground and took a too-large gulp of bourbon. In the privacy of his suite he could let the veneer slip if only just, for fear he would simply crumble without it.

As the water ran clear he found he was crying, silent tears sliding down his face for a million reasons and none of them all at once. The edges of his mind felt frayed and in desperate need of soothing and the usual methods of relief had long since lost their effectiveness. 

But fate had a funny way of showing she was listening to him. He didn't know how long it had been, but the shower door opened and suddenly Loki was kneeling next to him, taking the glass away from him and setting it aside, the crisp edges of his expensive clothing wilting beneath the hot water.

Thor didn't even look up, he simply leaned into his brother.

Loki would have had every right to ask him as many questions as he wanted. Instead he held him close and said nothing.

Thor let his tears fall and mingle with the water.

  
* * *  


This time it was his fault. He'd gotten cocky and he'd missed something, and now his brother was catching the heat for it.

Blood thundered in his ears as he sprinted across the cobblestones.

"Thor—!" Loki's terrified scream rang out in across the parking lot and clenched at Thor's heart.

Not him. Anybody but him.

The car smelled brand new as he threw himself inside and punched the ignition button. It was a nice car, way too nice for everything he was prepared to do with it in pursuit of the person he would burn the goddamn world down for. He threw it into gear and the tires squealed against the pavement as he accelerated out of the lot.

Headlights hit the road, illuminating his path like a lighthouse on a stormy night. The car hugged each curve as Thor pushed the gas until he couldn’t anymore.

He was out of control. Other missions he could do anything at the drop of a hat and emerge unruffled on the other side, but this was personal. His knuckles were white against the steering wheel and his hand trembled on the gear stick. 

He flew around another corner. In the middle of the road, eyes wider than a deer, was Loki. He was bound and struggling wildly. Thor didn’t think, he reacted, wrenching the steering wheel hard and watching in slow motion as the car skittered sideways and flipped, just missing Loki by a hair’s breadth.

The car spun off the road and into the median. Glass shattered around him and he rocked to a halt upside down, hanging from the seat as blood blossomed across his shirt and along his skull into his hair. He knew his chest was bruised from the seat belt, definitely a few broken ribs, and a sprained wrist. He catalogued these injuries mechanically as he struggled to keep conscious. 

Where was Loki?

His brother’s dark head and pale skin glinted at him from a few yards away, wild and shaking even from the distance, but he’d managed to roll off the road and into the grass. He was alive.

Blood streamed into Thor’s eyes and his world went dark.

They were tortured. Taken away to an old boat yard and locked in the rusting iron belly of an ancient ship. Thor was stripped bare, chained to a chair and beaten, but pain and mutilation were empty threats next to the screams coming from the adjacent room where his brother was being held. 

Thor was a man of integrity, loyal and dependable to a fault, but everything that held him together came undone when it came to Loki. 

For him, Thor would raze cities to the ground.

Loki’s screams echoed through the chamber and Thor went wild with rage against the heavy restraints. Fortune had them in her hands that day and in the nick of time a horde of M16 agents were there to extract them. 

Silenced gunshots.

The heavy thud of bodies against metal. 

Hands were at his chains soon enough, but he felt no relief as he was released from his bonds. Where was his brother? Was he okay?

His heart hammered in his chest when they brought him out at last, beaten and in pain, but sound. Thor all but ripped through the medic’s hands to get to him. Loki’s fingers clutched at the blanket they’d wrapped around him as he pressed close to Thor’s chest, shaking but silent. 

Thor was a spy and had numerous awards for his accomplishments to his name, but Loki had always been the stronger of the two of them. Thor felt like nothing without him.

He stroked dark, matted, sweaty hair, apologizing over and over. Never again. And if Loki couldn’t find it within him to forgive him for this he could live with that. 

Because while they may have been beaten and broken, so long as his brother was alive and well the messy tangle of Thor’s mind could rest easy. 

He pressed a kiss to Loki’s head and felt him sigh against his bare chest. 

The world could fall to pieces around him, but like this he could handle anything.

  
* * *  


__  
_Coulson,_

_I hereby tender my resignation with immediate effect._

_Sincerely,_

_Thor Odinson  
_

Thor encrypted the message and sent it, a weight lifting from his shoulders. He snapped the laptop shut and moved it aside. The sun was bright and warm on his skin as he looked up to hold Loki’s easy gaze. 

It had been Loki’s idea to go to Venice for some much needed time off after their ordeal. Thor was more than happy to oblige. 

“What are you so happy about?” Loki asked, his gaze reflecting the green-blue hue of the water as the boat floated lazily. 

Thor didn’t answer right away, taking a beat to absorb the moment fully. For the first time in a very long time he was truly and completely happy. The steel walls he’d worked so hard to build to keep himself together had been eroding for years. He’d steadily lost himself over the course of his lifetime to various jobs and stresses. The only thing that kept him from losing it completely was standing in front of him, long, delicate fingers resting on the polished wooden wheel in front of him. Pale as he was, Loki had acquired freckles in their time in Venice, a light smattering across his nose and cheeks and a spray across his shoulders. Thor loved them and wanted to spend eternity memorizing them. 

The sudden urge to have him in his arms hit him and he stood, his bare feet soaking up the warmth from the deck as he walked over and gathered his brother to his chest, pressing a kiss to his hair.

Loki hummed against him and covered Thor’s arms with his, tilting his head back for a kiss. Thor obliged, reveling in the warmth that blossomed in his chest and the quickening of his pulse. 

Loki grinned into the kiss and took his hand to lead him below deck. 

The news of his resignation could wait. 

What remained of the walls he had built melted away beneath his brother’s touch and the sound of his breath and in the bed of the small sailboat, Loki took him apart piece by piece, sweet and unhurried. It was only here and only with him that Thor could completely come undone and still feel so whole.

Though he had a long way to go before he left the damage of a lifetime’s work behind him, this was more than enough to start with.

  
* * *  


  
_My, immaculate dream made breath and skin,_  
_I've been waiting for you._

_Who do you need, who do you love,_  
_When you come undone?_

_-Come Undone, Duran Duran_  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed! Comments feed this starving author all the food, so let me know what you thought!


End file.
